A New Psyqualia
by Germancardfightfan
Summary: This story begins between Episode 91 and 92. An old Friend of Aichi return to Capital City. He has also Psyqualia and as the last circuit begin and Misaki becomes ill, he replaces her in Team Q4. Follow this story to see the changes that the story takes.
1. Chapter 1

Ho you could see at my name, I am a German Fan of the Animee Cardfight Vanguard. I have the idea for this story since I have watched the end of the second seson and now i want to publish it. I hope it is not so bad, as I thought.

It was a sunny morning at the Sendou residence. Aichi and Emi sit at the kitchen table and eat there breakfast . Aichi ask Emi:"Do you want go to Card Capital today?" Emi nodded and Aichi say:"Could you do me a Favour? An old friend has just returned to the city and we want to meet us at Card Capital, but I can't come until afternoon. Could you tell him this?" Emi nodded again and asks:"How does he looks like?" Aichi answer:"He is as tall as me, has brown hair, blue eyes and wears normally a black jacket. His name is Chris. But I should warn you. If he challenge you to a Cardfight, be careful, it won't be a normal fight. He has Psyqualia just like me!"

Emi nodded in response and soon the booth leaf the house. Emi goes straight for Card Capital. As she arrives she want to enter, but at the same moment the door opens and a young man exit. Emi and him collide and she falls, but the young man grab her arm. As he hold her, she saw a white and blue shimmer in his eyes. The Sign for Psyqualia. The young man sad:"Ah, you must be Emi! I think your brother has told you about me. Let us go in!" Emi nodded and they both entered the shop.

The shop was almost empty, the only Cardfighter was Kamui. As the door opens, Kamui look up. As he saw Emi and Chris, Kamui says:"Emi! What are you doing with Chris?" Emi answers:"He is an old friend of my brother and we meet outside!" As she has ended Chirs said:"Emi, I am searching for a good challenge and your Brother told me, that you are a god player. Should we play a quick game?" Emi think about it for a moment, before she nodded. They both went to a table and sit down. After they have prepared everything for the game, Chris said:"Before we begin, I have to warn you. Your Brother has told you, that I posses Psyqualia. I won't use it to predict the end of this game, but we could make it a little more interesting. If you agree, I'll create an Illusion, that links us with our units. We will be part of the battle. That means, we will experience a part of the feelings of this battle. It isn't dangerous, it is just a little trick to make the game more exiting. Do you want to test it?"

Emi nodded as Response and so, as they both place her hand about their starting Vanguard, Chris close his eyes. At the same time both say:"Stand up, Vanguard!" or in Chris case:"Stand up, my Vanguard!" At this moment he open his eyes and a brilliant flash of blue and white Light surrounds Emi, Chris and Kamui. Emi close her eyes in surprise. As she open them again, they are floating about a giant City, completely build out of white Stones. As Emi looks to Chris he was consumed by a grey Light. As the Light disappear, a Young boy, clad in a grey robe had replace him. They boy wields a sword as big as himself. Out of nowhere Chris voice declares:"Leader to the Soul!" At the same moment Emis vision begin to become blur. She was surrounded by a pillar of blue Light. As it disappear Emi was replaced by a young mermaid with long blond hair, who wears a white blouse. Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere.

Emi was surprised, as she really becomes her Vanguard. Suddenly she hear Chris Voice:"How do you like this feeling, Emi? It is fantastic, isn't it? There is only one little problem. Because we are fused with our Vanguards, we will feel the same pain, but it shouldn't be too strong. Before we begin with our fight I have to explain some things. Our decks are also part of the illusion. When we begin, you will see your Hand just as normal. To call or ride units, you just say their names. Drawing, standing, checking works the same way. Have you understand everything?"

Emi nodded and Chris Voice disappears and five cards appear before Emi and Chris. Seconds later, Emi could hear his Voice again:"Draw. I ride Sage of the Soul. Leader moves and I Soulcharge 1 thanks to Sages skill. I end my turn." Leader to the Soul was consumed by a grey pillar of light. In its place appears a young man in a grey robe holding a book with a golden Symbol on its backside in his hands. His face and hair took the shape of Chris face and hair. Behind him Leader to the Soul reforms holding his Sword ready to fight.

Emi said:"Draw, I ride Mermaid Idol Riviere. With Cadet Skill, I check the Top seven for a copy of Super Idol, Riviere or Top Idol Riviere. I Add Top Idol Riviere to my hand. Then I call Blazer Idols and give their Power Boost to them self. Riviere will attack your Vanguard." Emi's Vanguard transformed in an older Mermaid, with longer hair, wearing still the white blouse and a white skirt. On her ride side a group of three Mermaids appears, with long red hair and wearing school uniforms. Riviere begin to sing with a beautiful Voice, that becomes stronger and stronger. Finally it creates a Shockwave racing across the battlefield and hitting the Sage. Emi performs her drive Check revelling a comical Raine, a critical Trigger. Her Vanguard and the attack begin to glow golden and also the Blazer Idols glow in the same light. The Sage was hit by the attack and was nearly thrown into one of the buildings. Before it has a chance to recover, the blazer Idols wants to tackle him further down, but their path was blocked by a man, wielding a giant scythe. Chris Voice said:"Nice try, but I guard with Reaper of the Soul and with its skill it moves into the Soul after guarding." As soon as Sage stand back up, he seems to cast an spell. The mermaids follow him, as the and the scenario began to overflow the city and the Battlefield with it.

During the Motions, Chris took his turn:"Draw, I ride Hunter of the Soul. With Leaders Counterblast I move him into the Soul and Soulcharge 2 more cards. Then I call a new Sage and Soulcharge 1 card. Then I'll call Soul Mage, Soul Guardian and soul empowerer. First with a boost from my Sage, Soul Mage attacks." Four new units appeared on the battlefield. The Sage Vanguard transformed into an older man, with short brown hair, clad in the normal grey Soul Paladin armor. In his hands he hold an green Bow, with the same Emblem as from the book from Soul Sage. Behind him, a younger warrior appears, clad in a grey armor, wielding a short sword. On the hunters Right Side, a workerroid appears, made out of grey steel, who wields a giant grey shield with a long spike and a golden Ornament. To the hunters left, a mage appears, clad in grey robes and wielding a long staff, with a golden sphere on its top. Behind her, a second Sage appears, opening his book. From the pages a steam of grey energy flow into the mages staff. Out of his top a beam of energy races across the battlefield crashing frontal Riviere. The impact catapult her back and she crash into an white house. At the same Moment Emi fells a immense pain at her back and at her chest from the attack and the impact. While Riviere still try to recover from the impact Chris explains:"Since the attack of my mage hit and have I at least 6 cards in the Soul, I can unflip up to two damage. I unflip one and soulcharge 1 as the second part of my sages skill. Next with a boost from soul empowere, Hunter fire. I activate empowerers support skill. I soulcharge 1 and give the boosted unit an extra 4000 power." Hunter fires two arrows which hit the still recovering mermaid. At the moment the arrows are fired a red glow surrounded Soul Guardian. A draw trigger has appeared. Again Emi feels an immense pain in her chest, where the arrows hat hit Riviere. Just like the first attack no trigger comes to help her and one attack was still left. Chris declares:"Now I activate empowerers skill. Soulcharge 1. Also Hunters Skill activates. Counterblast 2 to draw 2 cards and sending one into the soul. For the final attack, Guardian, destroy Blazer Idols!" Before the Idols could react Guardian slammed his shield into them and crushed them into nothingness.

Riviere was finally able to stand back up after she was hit by the two attacks and takes her second turn:"Draw, I ride Super Idol Riviere. With her Skill, I draw. Then I Call Perl Sister Perle and Perla and Mermaid Idol Sedna. I use Perle's skill on my Perla. Than Perla will attack with a boost from Perle!" Streams of blue energery beginn to flow between the sisters and Perla races forward with an incredble speed. Hunter tries to block the attack with his bow, but he couldn't avoid a mighty tackle from the mermaid. The Impact send him crashing into the ground. Emi said:"Since Perlas attacke hit I Soulcharge, draw and return my Perle to my Hand. Next with a boost from Sedna I Swing in against your Hunter!" Empowered by Sednas Energy, Emis Voice create a shockwave, that would hit Hunter, but it is blocked as Guardian leapt forward and be accompanied by a second Soul Empowerer. The golden light of Comical Raines Critical Trigger had no effect, because of the guard and so Chris declares, after his guardians are destroyed:"I move my Guardian together with the top card of my deck into my Soul!"

The rest of the guardians Soul are absorbed by the bow of Soul Hunter, as he returns to the battlefield. The only thing the reminds of the fallen warrior was a empty armor. Chris voice said:"Did you see this Emi. This is the true mastery of the Soul that my clan has achieved. Guardians are lifeless constructs, possessed by the Soul of fallen Soul Paladins and even when one Soul is gone there are only waiting for the next Soul in the name of their clan once more."

While the both army's are fighting the flew through the streets of the giant city. Luckily no one seems to be on the streets and so the attacks damage only buildings. Chris continued with his his third turn:"Draw. Oh King of the fallen Paladins, arise to this battlefield. Inspire your followings and led them towards victory! I ride King of the Soul!" Hunter was consumed in a pillar of grey light. From the pillar a knight emerges. Tall, wielding two long swords, clad in the standard grey Soul Paladin armor, that was ornamented with golden Symbols, a golden crown on his head. As their king arrives, the surrounding Paladins fall to their knees as a Sign of respect. The king only nodded pointing his swords directly against the enemies. All Paladins nodded and as it was a sign, Sage begin to cast a spell. Two spheres of Light appears out of nothing, transforming into Hunter of the Soul and a new warrior. Clad in the grey amor, wielding a long spear, ornamented with the symbol. Chris declares:"When King of the Soul Paladins enters the battle, if I have at least 10 cards in my soul, I can superior call two units from the Soul and Soulcharge 2 cards. Now let the real battle begin. With a boost from my Sage, Mage will attacke your Perla." Again the beam of energy race across the battlefield reducing Perla to Ashes. Chris Voice declares:"Since Sage attack hit, I unflip two damage and Soulcharge 2 cards. Next I' l'll strike. Empowerers Skill pumps me up to 21000. Also, when I attack and I have at least 12 cards in the Soul my Skill grants me an extra 3000 Power." The king quickly races across the battlefield. With his first sword he cuts only through Rivieres hair, because she avoided his first strike, but his second strike wounded her entire chest. The Kings grin only becomes wider, as a green glow surrounds his swords. He quickly sprang away and left Riviere open for an empowered attack of Soul Hunter, but two Comical Raines block the path of the arrows, leaving Riviere unharmed.

Emi was still recovering from the immense Pain from the kings attacke, as she announces:"Draw. Greatest Idol of the Bermuda Triangle, appear on my call to this battelfield. Change with your Voice the tides of this fight and direct this concert towards Victory. I ride Top Idol Riviere. With her Skill, I draw. Then I'll call Perle, Perla, Blazer Idols and Super Idol ceram. I Give Blazer Idols Power Boost to my Perla. Then with a boost from Blazer Idols, Ceram attacks, her skill grants her an additional 3000 Power, because I pay her Counterblast." The Mermaid ram into the king, and send him to the ground, but he quickly stood back up, completely unharmed, how it seems. Emi goes on with her attacks:"With a boost from Sedna Riviere attacks!" Again the Voice of her Vanguard becomes a shockwave but this time a Guardian appears in his way. The workerroid seems not to use any shields and Emi was confused, as Chris declares:"Infinite Soul Shield, Perfect Guard! I drop King of the Soul Paladins to nullify your attack!" As he speaks the Workerroid stretch his hands out. From them a light manifest, that seems to come from his Vanguard. The light forms into a barrier blocking the shockwave completely. As the attack ends, the Workerroid seems to bow before his king, before he disappears. Emi Twin Drive reveals a Heal Trigger, but she can't heal and so she gives the effect to her Perla. She tried to attack the King, but her Way was blocked by a man clad in grey and golden amor, wielding a long staff and a Knight riding on top of a pegasus, clad in grey and golden armor.

As soon as the guardians disappears Chris said:"That was all you can do? Do you really believe, you stood a chance against me. You are wrong and I'll prove it to you in my final turn! You will be crushed by the great Soul Dragon. I stand and Draw. It is time to show you the true power of the out casted Paladins, the power they are feared and hated for. It is time that the Soul Dragon himself descend. All mighty dragon of the soul, descend on my call to this battlefield. Envelop it in the light of your Eternal Soul. Show all them who dare to opposite you the true power of the soul. Reduce the enemies with the heat of you holy light to nothingness and lead they who follow you to victory. I ride Soul Overlord!"

With this, the king was enveloped in a pillar of pure Light. It was so hot, that the buildings under them begin to melt. Only the Soul Paladin seems unfazed from the heat. Finally the pillar exploded blending them all. As they finally could see something again, a gigantic dragon has appeared. His entire body was snow white and seem to blend who looks at him. He looks much like Soul Saver Dragon but he was two or three times bigger. The Soul Paladins around him seem to be inspired by his appearance and more than ever ready to battle. Chris voice could be heard once more:"Holy Dragon of the Soul, shatter the limits with the eternal power of your Soul to nothingness. Limit Break!" A white circle exploded around the Soul Paladin formation. Chris Voice declares:"By Counter blasting 2, Persona blasting and moving all my rearguards to the Soul I am able to bring out five new units. I call two Soul Masters, two Soul Jumper and a Soul Empowerer. That gives my Vanguard an additional 10000 Power." In a flash of white light, five units appears around the dragon. The both front row Units were Mages, wielding long staffs and wearing a mask. behind them, two young warriors appears. Both wielding some sort of katana. All four units are clad in the typical Soul Paladin armor. Chris declares:"All My new units, exept for Soul Empowerer, gain an extra 3000 Power until end of turn, because they are called from the Soul. Now the right Jumper boost my right Soul Master in an attack on your Perla." Before the Mermaid could react she was crushed by the staff of the man. As Emi looks on her hand, she knows it was over, if Chris gets an Critical or Stand Trigger. She as only 15000 to guard, enough to block an attack not boosted by an Trigger. Chris declares:"With a boost from Empowerer I attack." The giant dragon forms a orb out of pure Energy in his hand sending it towards Riviere. Emi hope that no trigger will appear, but it was crashed as a golden Light surrounded Chris attack and his last rearguard. Emi was hit by the orb and crash into one of the remaining buildings. No Trigger appear to save her and so she was hit by the attack of his last reaguard. She becomes unconscious because of the pain. Now the sight returns to normal showing the greatly damaged City, before it begin to fade away and Card Capital become real again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the shop, Emi was still unconscious. Kamui try to wake her up, but it was pointless. He shouts angry at Chris:"What have you done to her? Why do you hurt her?" Chris, which sit at the opposite of the table, seems unfazed from the damage he has taken through the game and from Kamuis shouts . Apparently deep in thought, he said:"That should be enough to awaken her power, but if this was the case, why is she still unconscious? Was it really too much. Don't she have it? Was my theory incorrect? I must see the truth!" He stood slowly up and placed a hand on Emi's forehead. He closed his eyes and spoke softly:"Psyqualia hear my call. Show me the truth that lies beyond!" As Chris open his eyes, they glow with Psyqualias light. He seems to scan her body and finally Emi glows in the same light.

Chris take his hand away and grin, as he spokes:"How I have thought. She has it! Then was my Theory about Aichi also correct. They both have it since their birth, only sealed away." As Kamui hear this words, he become only more angry:"Even if she has Psyqualia, why do you have awaken it. This Power is evil! Now she will suffer just like Aichi!" Chris answered:"Not necessarily! Psyqualia isn't good or bad! The owner decides his nature. Psyqualia is a tricky Power that uses the owners weak points to get control about him. If you Don't give it a chance, you can control it easily. Besides, if I haven't awaken it yet, it would awaken eventually and as longer as it is sealed away, it becomes stronger and stronger, making it more terrifying when it is awaken. Believe me, it is better this way!"

At the moment he has ended, Emi begin to wake up. Chris asked:"How do you feel? Has anything changed?" Emi seems still confused and couldn't answer directly. After a few Minutes she said:"It is so bright, the light blends me. Everything seems much more clear!" Chris nodded:"That is a normal effect of Psyqualia. With the time, your other sense will become better to. Nothing more?" Emi shook her Head as an answer.

Chris said:"Now that your Psyqualia is awaken, we need to test it and the only way to do this, is a fight. You must activate your Psyqualia with your own will and not automatically. For this fight, we need a strong Opponent. I can't do it, because our Psyqualias would only neutralize each other. Kamui du you want to help us?" Before Kaumi could react, Emi ask:"Misaki, would you be my opponent?" Misaki, who stands besides the group since the end of Chris and Emis Battle, nodded. Chris thought for a brief moment, before he said:"Misaki, you have played with a Tsukyomi Deck, right? Please have a look on this cards!" Chris took from his pocket a small bunch of cards and give it to Misaki. As she saw the top card she asks:"Goddess of the new moon Tsukyomi? What is this for a card. I knew the most cards and I have never heard from a Oracle Think Tank Crossride!" Chris answered:"This card was never official released. A Test card, only few of this cards exist. Do you still have your old Deck? I think, this would be a better Match up for our Test Match!" Misaki nodded.

Emi and she places her decks at the table. Chris interrupted:"If you fight with your normal Deck, I wouldn't get a good impression from your Psyqualia. I'll give you my own Deck. You have seen the mechanics in our fight and with your Psyqualia, i should be a fair match up!" Emi took the Deck form Chris and set heir starter face down. Again Aichi asks:"With an illusion or not?" Both fighter nodded and Chris took something out of his Jacket. He explains."I don't fight, so we must improvise! This crystals will create an illusion, just like my Psyqualia. Now I need t show you, how you activate your Psyqualia, Emi!" Again Chris places his hand on Emi's forehead. Suddenly the Shop disappeared and Emi and Chris float about a black abyss. Chris Explains:"We are now in your Mind. This is your Psyqualia . To create a Vision, you must dive into this abyss. Don't go to deep, if it is needed, I'll bring you back."

Emi begin to sink into the abyss. After she had passed the surfaces, she saw a Picture. Again the white city. Above it a Woman and a giant white and black dragon. The Woman looks much like Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukyomi, but her wings were darker and the Moon Symbol at her had was black. Suddenly the both figures begin to fight. Before a Winner was clear, Emi returns to Card Capital. Chris took his hand away and nodded. Both Fighter said:"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Again the table was surrounded by a pillar of Light. As the light disappears, the City appears, but this time, the view was different. In the middle of the city, was a giant church. The fighters flood about the church. Again both fighter were surrounded by light, Emi in Grey and Misaki in Purple. While Misaki took the form of Godhawck Ichibyoshi , Emi was transformed in a young priest, clad in grey robes and holding to bells in his hands. Emi announces:"Adept of the Soul!"

Misaki takes the first turn, as she announces:"Draw, I check the top five for a copy of the crescent moon. Superior Ride! With that, I end my turn." Emi took her turn:"Draw, I ride Priestess of the Soul. She gains 1000 Power because Adept is in the Soul. Then, with his skill, I check the top seven for High Priestess of the Soul, or Avatar of the Soul Goddess. I add Avatar to my hand. Then, I call Listener to the Soul and two Soul Pegasus Knight. With a boost from Soul Listener, Priestess of the Soul attacks!"

Emi Vanguard was consumed by a pillar of grey light. As it disappears, a Priestess in grey robes and holding two long staffs in her hands appears. Behind her, a second Priest clad in the same robe, appeared. His weapon was a Sword with a golden Rune, that shines in a grey light. At each of his sides, a Pegasus, with grey and golden Armor appeared. A young man, wielding a long sword ride on top of each of them. Emi's Vanguard races across the battlefield, ready to stab her staff into her victim. Tsukyomi was unable to block the attack and was thrown away. Emis Drive Check reveals an Soul Charger. It wasn't a Trigger, but Emi could Soulcharge a card with the cards skill.

After she stood up her units Misaki took her turn:"Draw, I check the top five for the Half moon. No half moon. I ride Half moon from my hand and Soulcharge twice thanks to my units skill. Then I call Gemini, Silent Tomb and Oracle guardian Wiseman. He attacks first!" The statue fires two laser out of his eyes. Emi didn't move and The priestess was thrown into a tower of the church. Before she could recover, half moon send a beam of energy across the battlefield, that hit the priestess again with full force. Nether of their checks reveals a trigger and so was the last attack of Silent Tomb blocked by a second Priestess.

Emi doesn't fell much pain and so she took her turn:"Draw, I ride High Priestess of the Soul! Both Pegasus gain an additional 3000 Power! Then, my Ride Chain Skill kicks in. Since High Priestess was ridden on top of Priestess and Adept is in the Soul, I choose one of my Rearguard Units and put all remaining copies in my Soul. I choose my Listener and now, 2 skills activate. First both of my Pegasus revise an extra 9000 Power, but that is not all. Listener gains 2000 Power for each copy of him in the Soul, bringing him up to 12000 Power! Then I call Soul Mage and Soul Hunter! Then, with Support from Pegasus, Hunter will strike!"

Emi's new Vanguard was an older Version of her last Vanguard. Clad in more ornamented grey robes and wielding a sword and a long staff. Emi's Support units were surrounded by an aura of pure Energy. Before the Pegasi, the Hunter and the Mage appears. The Hunter fires two Arrows at Tsukyomi who was unable to avoid the attack. As the arrows hit, Emi draws two cards and send on into the soul and her second pegasus again begin to glow. Now her Vanguard attacks first sending a beam Energy at her victim and racing across the battlefield to ram her staff into the goddess. The high Priestess seem to laugh, as a red light appears, surrounding the mage. The priestess quickly spring out of the way, as a beam of energy hit the goddess again with full force. Emi unflip her damage and Soulcharge two cards, but was surprised, as a green glow surrounded the goddess.

After Misakis fourth damage was healed, she took her turn:"Draw, checking the top five for a copy of the full Moon and it is here! A gentle light breaks through the darkness, illuminating the world and returning all hope! Goddess of the full moon, Tsukyomi, superior ride! For the next Step, I will call Psychic Bird and move it into my Soul to draw. Then, I activate Full moon's Counterblast to draw two and send this crescent moon into my Soul. Then I call a second Gemini and Priestess of the new Moon! Then, with a boost from Priestess Wiseman will strike and with priestess skill, she gains 3000 Power as long as my Vanguard has Tsukyomi in its card name."

Behind Wiseman, a Priestess, clad in black robes, ornamented with the symbol of the full moon wielding a black shield, similar to the symbol at Tsyukyomis forehead and a long staff . Again Wiseman fires his lasers at the opponents Vanguard and hit. Again the priestess was thrown into the church, but she quickly recovers and seems to be very angry. Suddenly, a red glow appears, surrounding the priestess. Misaki counties her attack herself and fire a beam on her victim. Short before it hit, a golden Glow surrounded the attack, signalling the appearance of a critical trigger. The impact was heavy and the Priestess was thrown into one of the churches Windows. Misakis Units follow her through the hole, but the Priestess was already standing in front of the altar. She seems to absorb the Energy of the church and her wounds begin to heal.

Emi Voice said:"You don't now, what this church is, or? It is a sanctum of the cult my units are representing! Fighting her, makes them stronger, because they can absorb the energy flowing through this place! No one can beat us here!" Misaki seems unfazed from Emis declaration and continues her attack with Silent Tomb boosted by Gemini, but it was blocked by two Soul Guardians. After that, Emi Soulcharged them and the top two cards.

Than Emi took her turn:"Draw, Embodiment of the Eternal Goddess, descend on my call to this battlefield. Combine the strange of your light, with the darkness of your Soul and use this infinite strength to lead they, who follow you, towards victory! I ride Avatar of the Soul Goddess!"

The high Priestess raced her weapons like a greeting for the arrival of the avatar, before she was consumed in a pillar of grey Light. Form the pillar, a giant Dragon emerge. White and black scales, 6 wings at his back, 3 black and 3 white, about the same size as Soul Overlord. In his hands he hold two giant swords, one made out of pure light, while the other one consisted out of pure darkness. His pure presence seems to strengthen the Soul Paladins, as they fall to their knees as the dragon arise. No sign was see able, but the paladins seem really to be stronger. Emi declares:"Since High Priestess is in the Soul Avatar get's 1000 Power. Then, because I have ridden Avatar on top High Priestess, while I have Priestess in the Soul, I select my Soul Hunter and put the three reaming copies from my Deck in the Soul. Together with my ride, my both Pegasus revive an extra 12000 Power thanks to this skill. And now, with a boost from Listener, I will strike, my skill granting me another 3000 Power!"

The gigantic Dragon quickly races across the battlefield, slashing at Tsukyomi. The goddess can't avoid the attack and her wings were nearly cut away by the swords of the dragon, especially after a golden glow surrounded the Hunter and the swords. Unfortunately Misaki first Damage reveals a Heal Trigger, but she can't heal. Her second check reveals nothing. Now the dragon begin to laugh loudly and Emi's Voice could be heard:"Thanks for letting me hit you, now you have open the path to your own destruction! Since Avatar hit, I activate his Person Blast, letting me Soulcharge 1 card for each Soul Paladin Rearguard and you now, what this means: Both of my Pegasus revive an extra 15000 attack power. Now the question, can you stop my assault. With a boost from Pegasus, my Hunter will strike!" The Hunter fires two arrows surrounded by a golden glow, but Misaki quickly played down a Chocolat. Emi was unfazed, sending her mage to destroy Tsukyomi. Misaki had no other choice and guarded the attack with Psychibird. Lozenge Magus, a Gemini and her Wisemans intercept.

After that, she draw and begin to smile. She declares:"I activate my Priestess of the new moons counterblast. By sending her in the Soul, and having at least 2 copies of the crescent and the half moon in the Soul, while my Vanguard is the full moon, I can search my Deck for the new moon and superior cross ride it."

Quickly Misaki took the card and begin to chant:"The full moon has fallen to the darkness and a new power has arised out of his ruins. Conquer everything before you with the power of the eternal darkness and let it consume the light you were representing once! Goddess of the new Moon, Tsukyomi!"

The priestess threw her staff into the air and begin to cast a spell. The staff flooded about Tsukyomi. From him, a large pillar of darkness emerge, consuming the Goddess who cries out of pain, as she was consumed by the pillar. Through the pillar, it was see able, how she changed. She becomes bigger, twice her sight as before. Her white Clothes becomes black, her wings get darker and the symbol at her forehead also. As the transformation was concluded, the new goddess cuts with a black, long sword through the darkness. On her face was a cruel smile see able. The surrounding units were seems shocked by the sudden transformation and move back. Only the Priestess was smiling as she seems to be confident with the result of her spell, but before she could do anything, she was hit by Tsukyomis sword, cutting her into halves and being consumed from the sword. At this sight, the other units took her positions back, fearing to endure the same destiny.

Misakis Voice said:"Since Full Moon is in the Soul, I receive an extra 2000 Power. Then I call a second Tomb and my last Gemini to complete my battle formation. And now it is time. Tsukyomi, let the eternal darkness you control swallow even the last limit in your way! Ultimate Break." Around the Oracle Thin Tank Units two black circles exploded, signalling the activation. Misaki declares:"With this ability activate, I receive an extra 3000 Power for each Goldhawk, crescent, half or full moon in the soul and with five or more, I gain an extra critical. There are six in the Soul, so the skill gives me an extra 180000 Power and 1 critical. First, with a boost from Gemini, Silent tombs, destroy Soul Hunter and Soul Mage!" The two shots from Silent Tomb hand destroyed the guard less hunter and the mage. Now the new moon attacks, but the swing of her dark blade and the resulting Energy wave were quickly blocked by an Infinite Soul Shield. Luckily for Misaki her Drive Check reveals a Stand Trigger. The attack of Silent Tomb was unblocked and so were both Fighters sitting at five damage.

Emi seems unfazed and took her turn. After she had drawn, she begin to smile and declares:"It was a funny match, but I have to bring it to an end. Final Turn!" After a short Pause she continues:"I call 2 Soul Champions. Since I have two copies of them in my Soul, both reviving an extra 4000 Power. Then, they both will attack your Silent Tombs!" In front of the Pegasus, tow men, clad in mostly golden armor, only with a few parts in the grey colour of their clan, wielding two long swords appeared. At the same time, they races across the battlefield, cutting both tombs apart. Emi's Voice declared:"Since both of their attack hits, I can activate their skills. By Persona Blasting the copies sleeping in my Soul, and Counter blasting 4 I can stand them and the Rearguards behind both of them back up. And, since I Soul blasted two cards, both of my Pegasus receiving an extra 6000 Power. Then, my left Champion will finish your new moon!" After a short time, Misaki declares now guards. She could guard the attack, but that would leave her defensles against the other attacks. With a quick jump and a slash, Champion Slashes the goddess nearly a apart, letting her fallen to the ground. As no Light came to rescue her, she and the other Oracle Think Tink Units slowly disappeared. Again there was a flash of blue light and the sight returns to Card Capital. Emi seems unconsciousness and lay half on the table. At the same time, Aichi enters the room. He came quickly to the table. As he arrived, Chris said with a low voice:"Our theory was correct! Your sister has also Psyqualia!" A mix of surprise and fear show on Aichis face, but he quickly recovered from it. He grabbed Emi and leave the store together with her.

Chris seems to be again in deep thoughts, as he watches the both leaving. As the door of the shop has closed behind them, he said to Misaki and Kamui:"As soon as Aichi is back, we need to talk!" Both were surprised from this statement. After 30 minutes, the door to Card Capital open again and Aichi walk in. He, Chris, Misaki and Kamui quickly gathered around one of the tables in the back corner of the shop. Chris asks Aichi:"How much did they both know?" Aichi answered:"Nothing. I taught it would be better this way, after what I heard from Takuto! Do you have any news? The last time, you have said, that you want to travel!" Chris face begins to dark, as he spoke:"Very bad! Voids Invasion is nearly concluded and that mean, Takuto must act very fast! I think, this is the last preparation!" Aichi only nodded, while Kamui and Misaki seem very confused.

Chris begins to explain:"There is a lot, you must know about the current Situation. But where should I begin? The first thing you must know, is, that Cray is a real planet and not a simple imagination!" This declaration let Misaki and Kamui gasps. Chris continues:"It is understandable, that you don't believe me! But to explain everything, we must begin 20 years before, before Cardfight Vanguard was created and this story don't begin on the earth, but on Cray. At this time, Sages discovers the exisistence of the earth. With a spell, they send 6 crystals to the earth. These crystals later becomes parts of the first Vanguard systems, but they had also another Purpose. They were some kind of gateway, a connection between the earth and Cray. As these portals open, Humans travel to Cray, and some humans from Cray to the earth. Both planets decided that it would be the best, to keep the connection and the pure existence of the other world a secret, but some Humans from Cray decide to live on the earth. Their children possesses a strong bond to Cray and become the first natural user of Psyqualia.

Many years the existence and the connection were keep a secret. On Cray, only the leader of the clans know about it. This status holds for a total of 18 years. Two years ago, something totally unexpected happened. If it is only a coincidence or not, it should change the future of both world. I think all of you know, what I'm meaning!" Misaki and Kamui said at the same time:"Cardfight Vanguard."

Chris nodded:"Exactly. The creation of this simple Card Game that becomes so much more. With the time, the connection between both worlds had become weaker and weaker. At the time Vanguard was created, it had nearly disappeared. Some Possessors of Psyqualia thinks, that the creation should stop this process, but no one knew the truth. Whatever, with the creation and the use of pieces of the crystals, the connection becomes stronger than 20 years before. So it becomes possible, to use Cardfights as a medium between both worlds, like in the final of the last national tournament!" At this point, Chris was interrupted by Kamui:"What do you mean?" Aichi said:"At the time, the match between me and Ren happened, a war took places on Cray. A mysterious enemy had appeared and the clans tried to decide a leader in the coming battle. Finally, two Clans were Possible Leaders, Royal- and Shadow Paladins. Both were fighting for the Leadership. To avoid too many losses the leader should be decided on earth. Ren and I should decide the leader, since we were both masters of our clan!" Before Aichi could continue, Kamui asked confused:"What are you talking about? Ren and you uses Gold Paladins!"

Chris explains:"It is like Aichi had said. If you don't believe me, I have a Video of the fight, the real Fight!" Chris quickly took a laptop from his bag and opened the video. The final of the fight between Majesty Lord Blaster and Phantom Blaster Overlord was shown. Kamui and Misaki seem very confused. Chris said:"Whatever that is not the point. What is important: Since Aichi only could win with the help of both clans, Royal and Shadow Paladins, together with Kagero, lead the army against the enemy. Their power was too strong and soon they had nearly won, but their enemy Void fight back. He captuered the most important units of the leading clans, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord. Without their leader, the three clans fallen into chaos and the other clans with them. When the clans on cray disappeared, the same happened on earth. On Cray, only some Units still try to resist Void and one of them, named Blond Ezel, had contacted an old ally. Takuto Tatsunagi! With Ezel's Power, he had replaced the decks and memoires of all Fighters they had played with the banned Clans. Then he organized the Vfc Cuircit, to gather fighters with the ability of Psyqualia. I don't know his exact plain, but I think he will try something similar as the last time. In theory a good plan, but what he don't know, is that one Team, named Dreadnought, is working for Void!" As Chris has ended, he earned gasps from Kamui and Misaki, only Aichi seems unfazed. Misaki asks:"Why should Leon pact with Void?" Chris explained:"Because of his family. They are connected with the Aqua Force. As long as they were strong on Cray, the Soryu had power to, because of their Psyqualia. But as Void banished the Aqua Force they lost anything. I think Leon had make a deal with Void, that, if he Void releases Aqua Force he help him, to stop Takuto!" The for kept silence for a while, before Misaki asks a Question:"How do you know so much about this and what is this for a clan, you use. I know the most cards in Cardfight Vanguard, but I never heard about the Soul Paladins!" Chris seems to think a moment before he answers:"Two good questions, and the answers are connected! To explain, why I know so much: With the help of my Psyqualia, I can open gates between Cray and Earth. 2 months ago, I visited Cray the last time. At this time, Voids Invasion was half completed. As I came through the gate, I was shocked, how different from before Cray had become. At this time, I met the Soul Paladins!"


	3. Chapter 3

2 Months before Cray

As Chris passed the portal he was shocked. The sky was black and the area was a wasteland. What has happened! Chris has no Idea, where he was. He thought:"I have to find someone and get some information!" From the portal he begins to walk in a southward direction. After a kilometre he saw a troop of units marching in his direction. As they come closer Chris recognized them as Gold Paladins. Two Beaumin and two Sagremores. As they recognized him, they are drawing their weapon. One of the Sagremores, who seem to be the leader, ordered:"Who are you? Your amor is a Soul Paladin armor!" Chris asked irritated:"Do you mean me? I'm not a Soul Paladin! What is this for a clan at all?" The Sagramore seems to be irritated, but he recovered quickly:"Your lies won't foul me. Your Clan is banned from the United Sanctuary and that means, we have permission to kill all of you traitors, who came into our land!" With that, the Sagremor and the other three units quickly attack Chris. Chris know, that he doesn't have a chance. He opened a portal and try to escape, but one of the Sagremores hit him with his sword in his back. Chris felt an immense Pain, but he still tried to come as far as possible through the portal. The pain becomes stronger and stronger and finally, Chris lost the control about his Psyqualia and fall out of the tunnel. He landed on a Cliff. Before he becomes unconsciousness, he recognized the area as a part of the Dark Zone. The last thing he heard, were some voice near him.

Around him, a group of three units had gathered. One of them said:"He wear our armor. Is he one of us?" Their leader shacked his head:"I don't think so. Very likely he is not even from Cray. We should bring him in our camp anyway. He is what our King is searching for. Pegasus Knight, transport him to our camp and then bring the following massage to our king: "We have found a user!" The knight nodded and the paladins load Chris body at the Pegasus. He quickly fly off. The other knights returned also to the camp. It was only a half kilometre away. The camp only consisted out of tents. The leader of the patroul goes straight of the tent of the Healer. As he entered, he saw the boy already lying on a bed. An old men, seems to cast a spell over the boy, the spell hold for 2 Minutes, before the old man ended it. The man at the entrance asked:"How is his condition? Our king want to see him soon!" The old man turned around and said:"Ah, Blaster, good to see you. This boy has lost a lot of blood. I only could close the wounds, and destroy the poison. The rest must regain naturally. He will wake up in a few hours, but I can't allow, that he meet with our king. His condition is still to unstable. He will need a week to heal all wounds. What I want to ask you, Blaster: Is it correct? Is he really from the earth? Did he really have Psyqualia?" Blaster nodded only. Then he said:"When he is awake, please send a Massage to me, I need to talk to him!"

The healer nodded and Blaster left the tent. After some time a Massage was brought to Blaster and he goes back to the tent. At the entrance, the old man winked him in and goes in a different direction. As Blaster entered the boy sit in his bed, looking confused. As he saw Blaster entering he asked:"Blaster, but the armor has the wrong colour. I Thought, there were only two Brothers, Blade and Dark!" Blaster answered:" Ah, you are awake. You are confusing me with my older Brothers. My name is Blaster Soul!. I have a few questions: You are from the earth, and you posses the power of Psyqualia, right? How do you land in the Dark Zone?" Chris said:"Correct! While I am in the United Santuary, I was attacked by a Gold Paladin troop, who thought, that I'm a Soul Paladin. They attacked me, but I could escape. Before I could escape, one of them hit me with his sword. I lost the control about my Psyqualia and landed here. You have rescued me, I'm very grateful, but I think, that you want something from me, is this correct?" Blaster nodded and answered:"That is correct, but to tell you the reason, I need tell you something else. After our new clan was founded, a Prophecy was made. A Messenger from another world, possessing the power to connect both, will come and lead our clan in the right future! Since the Prophecy was made, we wait for the day, a possessor of Psyqualia will come!"

After a brief moment, Chris said in realization:"You think that I am this messenger, right?"Blaster only nodded as Response and Chris asks:"Before I could agree, tell me something: Your Clan seems to come from the united Sanctuary, so why are you in the Dark Zone? These Gold Paladins said, that your clan was banned, why and what happened on Cray! I came to Cray to see what has happened to the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins, since they were gone on earth!"

After a short pause, Blaster explained:"We are the leftovers of the Royal and Shadow Paladins. After the Clans had joined forces against the new enemy, a power of darkness, called the Void, banished our most important units, including my brothers. I have to say, that the clans have fallen into chaos, after they lost their leader. Some of the Paladins joined forces in the gold Paladins. We at the other side, knew, that we need more strength to win this war. So we learned from the Dark Zone to use the full strength of the Soul, but because of this, the other United Sanctuary sees us as traitors and banned us. We joined the Dark Zone under the Name Soul Paladins!" Chris only nodded as a reaction.

After a short moment he said:" I want to rescue the Royal Paladins! I'll help your clan! What is the next step?" Blaster seems to be relieved by this answer. He said:"First, you need to recover from your wounds. Then you have to meet with our King." At this speech, Chris only grinned and said:"That is an advantage of having Psyqualia. On Cray, my body heals much faster than on the earth. I want to meet your King as soon as possible!" Blaster nodded and retorted:"A Massage was already send to our King and we will soon revise a response! Rest and I will tell you, our Kings Massage, as soon as she was delivered!" Chris nodded again as response and Blaster leaves the tent.

As he goes to his own tent, the old Healer came across him. Blaste said to him:"It seems, that we had worried about the human too much. He said, that his wounds are already healed, thanks to his Psyqualia. Please check his state anyway, only to be sure!" The Healer nodded and went back to his tent. The Rest of the Day passes quickly and at the evening, a Massage was brought to Blaster. The King wants to meet with Chris tomorrow. Blaster sended a Massage to healers tent and go to sleep after. At the next morning, as Blaster was on the way to the healers tent, he saw Chris, training with two swords. As he hearead Blaster coming, he placed the swords in his scabbards and greeted:"Good morning Blaster. It is good, that you are up so early. I can't afford to spend so much time on Cray and I have to return to the earth soon. Bring me to your King!" Blaster only nodded as response and the both walked to the centre of the camp. Before the biggest tent, with two guards, Blaster stopped and quickly exchanged some words with the guards. After that, they let Chris and Blaster enter. In the middle of the tent stand a big table, with a map of Cray on it. Beside the table stand a tall man, clad in grey and golden armor.

Blastered kneeled down before the man and said:"My King, I have brought the human to you, as you wished!"" The man turned around and said:"Perfect timing! What is your name, Human?" Chris answered:"My name is Chris. Blaster had told me about the prophecy. What is your Plan and my roll in this plan?" The King answered:"Straight forward how I like it. Sit down and I'll explain it to you!" The King pointed towards three chairs, gathered around the table. He Blaster and Chris sit down and the king begin to explain:"Like you know, Void had captured the leader of the Royal, Shadow Paladin and the Kagero. With that, the resistance against Void has nearly disappeared, but some of the clans still try to resist. One of the leader of this clan, namely Blond Ezel tried to get help from the earth, and contacted a human named Takuto Tatsunagi. He had replaced the memories and decks of the fighter who have used the banned clans. Then, he organized the Vf Circuit. The Circuit he had the purpose to gather strong fighter with the power of Psyqualia, who can lead the clans fighter with the power of Psyqualia against Void. The problem is that one of the teams is working for Void. So, if Takuto execute his Plan, Void will do anything, to stop him. Our fortune-teller had seen that, if the actions follow Takutos Plan, Void will triumph!" At this point, Soul continues:"In the visions we saw, a boy with the name Aichi Sendou fight the last fight against Leon Soryou. He will fail to win and Void will triumph. This is the point, where you come into play!" Chris asked:"You want me, to take Aichis Place in the match, right? How do you know, that I am the right fighter?" The King continued again:"In a later Vision, the same fight as shown. This time, a fighter with Psyqualia and a Soul Paladin Deck, beats Leon Soryou. You come at the right time here and you posses Psyqualia. You must be the fighter, that was shown to us. Now is the question, will you help us?" Chris only nodded as reaction. The King said:"Great! Then, you should get these two decks. Both posses the power of our clan and both will help you in the coming fights!" Soul gave Chris two Boxes. Instantly, he felled the power of his Psyqualia through his body. The King continues:"Now is only one thing left to do. We need a connection between you and a member of our Clan, to create the necessary bond. I think, we all knew, who is the perfect fit, right?" Chris grinned:"How fitting! Aichi with Blade, Ren with Dark and know we, Soul!" Blaster only nodded. The King gave both of them a crystal and explained:"These are Bondcrystals. They can connect a human and a unit from Cray. I think, you know, what is to do, Chris?" Chris nodded. After thinking, he begin to chant:" Warrior, welding the blade of the Soul, guide the fallen Paladins with your Light and let your Blade consume the darkness! Stand Up, my Avatar, Blaster Soul!" At the moment he has ended both Crystals begin to shine in a radiant light. As the light disaperease, Soul nodded only to his king. He and Chris left the tent. Soul asked Chris:"Will you return to the earth now?" Chris nodded and answered:"I have to! I was much longer here, than I had planned! We will see us again, after I have rescued earth and Cray from Void" With these words, his Chris begin to glow and before him, a gate materialized. As the gate was complete, Chris entered and the Gate disaperead.


End file.
